


Headlines Don’t Sell Newspapers, Newsies Do

by r0naldweasley



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0naldweasley/pseuds/r0naldweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newsies AU. Based on the Disney film from 1992. It would probably help if you’ve seen it but it can be watched without previous knowledge of it (thought, really, why would you deny an excuse to watch such awesome?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlines Don’t Sell Newspapers, Newsies Do

_**Headlines Don't Sell Newspapers, Newsies Do**_  
 **Media:** **Fic**  
 ** **Title:**  **Headlines Don’t Sell Newspapers, Newsies Do  
 ** **Rating:****  PG-13?  
 ** **Spoilers (if any):****  None  
 ** **Warnings (if any):**  **Do we warn for ridiculous AU’s?  
 ** **Word Count:****  1988  
 ** **Summary:**** Newsies AU. Based on the Disney film from 1992. It would probably help if you’ve seen it but it can be watched without previous knowledge of it (thought, really, why would you deny an excuse to watch such awesome?).  
 **A/N:** Written for my fantastic soul mate [](http://jacklemmon.livejournal.com/profile)[**jacklemmon**](http://jacklemmon.livejournal.com/)  who mentioned a Klaine Newsies AU and then the idea repeatedly punched my brain until I wrote it. I LOVE YOU, BONSTER. *snoogles*

  
\--

Kurt still remembers the first time he saw him.

Blaine Anderson was standing in his doorway, holding his little brother across his shoulders as he slept soundlessly, exhausted from a day of work that a near-10 year old shouldn’t know the feeling of.

They’d exchanged a glance of acknowledgement when David, his elder brother, introduced them, a look that lingered for just a second too long and then they’d spent the whole of dinner stealing glances of each other, hurriedly looking in the opposite direction when they caught each other looking.

He remembers the way that his entire body felt like it was on fire, his every nerve-ending tingling when he’d sat next to Blaine and asked him about being a Newsie and what makes a good headline, feeling his heart-rate speeding up as Blaine’s face had lit up as he gushed about it And Kurt would most certainly _never_ forget the moment his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest when Blaine had finished talking, apologising for talking _too_ much and then worn such a cheeky grin then Kurt had needed to almost physically restrain himself from kissing it straight from Blaine’s lips.

Kurt didn’t believe in love at first sight or other such phantom clichés, but what he felt in the moment he met Blaine Anderson was more than a curiosity to get to know somebody.

And so, that night after Blaine had insisted he couldn’t possibly spend the night and must return home (wherever that was), Kurt had stood on the fire escape balcony, looking out into the dimly-lit backstreets of the city in the dead of night, trying to make sense of his sudden burning desire to learn more about a person he didn’t even know.

\--

Kurt remembers the first time he found him asleep on the fire escape steps outside his window.

He’d woken up to the sun high in the sky, the light pouring in through the window as a soft breeze settled upon his face. He’d only intended on moving to shut the window, but when he’d looked outside, what he found was a whole load better:

Blaine Anderson with his head resting against the hard metal bars as he slept, his arms wrapped around his knees, no doubt to try and maintain some body heat. His dark curls were ruffled, no longer held down by their gel prison, some small tufts of hair sticking up.

Kurt would be a liar if he said he didn’t stand there admiring the beauty of this boy for a few long moments before he decided to speak. Blaine had spoken so often and so quickly when he’d stayed for dinner than night almost a month back that Kurt chose to take the opportunity of Blaine’s stillness to look at him; not just admire his beauty but to discover the things that only silence revealed: the way his lips fell into a natural pout; the way his hands which were so often flailing as he spoke enthusiastically were open and facing upwards in his lap, as though waiting for something to fill them.

The sound of Blaine’s voice, still gravelly with the sleep it hadn’t yet managed to shed, had sent tingles up Kurt’s spine; the same way that Blaine’s eyes, wide from being startled from his sleep but still red with the tiredness that radiated from his body, had made his heart and stomach flutter.

He had tried to ignore the sinking feeling when he learned that Blaine had slept on the stairway all night, feeling somehow cheated out of spending more time him, this boy that he still barely knew but still had that burning desire to learn about.

\--

Kurt remembers the first time he met Blaine on the rooftop.

After dressing in something more appropriate (he wasn’t about to let Blaine see him in his bedclothes, my god, what kind of _floozy_ did you think he was?), he’d made his way upto the rooftop to meet Blaine, bringing a breakfast of bread rolls and milk, only to find Blaine practicing dance moves and throwing punches in the air.

He’d set the basket of food down on the wooden table, the one that Kurt had put there for when he went up on the roof to do his painting, and told Blaine to help himself as he sat down on the table opposite him. Kurt had struck up conversation about his dad and how much he admired Blaine for being the fearless leader of the Newsies strike but what he got in reply made his heart sink:

Blaine wanted nothing more than to move over to Santa Fe, where his family were looking for a ranch.  
He’d tried to ignore the loaded question when Blaine rhetorically asked whether there was anything worth staying in New York for. Kurt had tried to convey everything he felt, even the things he didn’t yet understand, in the look he gave Blaine. _Yes, yes, please let me be worth staying for,_ and maybe,  _let us be worth staying for_ as an afterthought.

But there was only so much denying that Kurt could do when Blaine straight-up asked him if it matters to him, if Blaine stays in New York or goes to Santa Fe as he has been planning to for so long. Kurt had tried to escape the question with an excuse of getting ready for work, trying to mask the tears he felt building, the heavy weight in his chest at the thought of knowing Blaine wouldn’t be coming back around again, even if it wasn’t to see him.

As Blaine pressed the question again and resumed his usual fast-paced, frequent talking, beaming about how fantastic Santa Fe was, how everything was different there, Kurt realised that this boy he had such a desire to learn about wasn’t quite so much of a stranger any more.

\--

Kurt remembers the first time he thought of Blaine as his hero.

He didn’t want to think of him as his hero, not after there had been so many lies and hurt and betrayals in the past few weeks. Honestly, he’d wanted nothing more than to forget Blaine Anderson even existed. But try as he may, when the night rolled around and Kurt was left to think and overthink his thoughts, the first thing that popped into his head was always Blaine’s face.

Blaine with his dorky curls, and his dopey smile and the way his entire being just seemed to radiate charisma.Kurt had once heard women in the street gossiping about whatever sordid love affair had happened most recently saying how people were not powerless to their feelings for others, how they could control it and didn’t have be a slave to their hearts desires.

Yet in the moment that Blaine showed up behind Oscar Delancey in the alley, taking him down with his bare fists before pulling Morris Delancey off of David, Kurt knew he had no choice but to fall in love with this boy. Even through the lies, the hurt, the betrayal- in spite of it, even- Kurt knew he would always feel that tether that connected him to Blaine, the one that felt like it literally pulled on his heart, pulling him in towards Blaine.

Kurt had never been more terrified in his life, and that was saying something, considering he’d lived in Central New York for his entire life.Holding his younger brother as David struggled to fight the Delancey’s off of them, Kurt felt his world light up, his body start tingling with andrenaline and pure _love_ , when Blaine showed.

Blaine had pulled Kurt up from his position on the floor and wrapped him up in his arms, checking he was okay before reluctantly letting go to check that David and Les weren’t injured. And somehow, despite all the lies, hurt and betrayal of recent weeks, with the way that Blaine had come through and showed his loyalty to his best friend and, dare he say it, Kurt himself, he felt like he knew Blaine, the boy who he still had that unfailing desire to learn more amount, just that tiny bit more.

\--

Kurt remembers the first (and only) time Blaine broke his heart.

The cheers of the crowd were deafening, so deafening that Kurt could barely focus on something for more than 5 seconds at a time because the cheers filtered into his brain and tore his attention away. He had felt weightless with the celebration of the rally success; watching Snyder being locked away in that police escort cart was a victory of its own, but watching all of the Newsies and Sweatshop kids celebrating the overthrow of the greedy bigots tugged his heart strings in a way that, even today, he probably still couldn’t explain.

Hearing Blaine telling Byran Denton that he wanted to be driven to the train pits, however, cast a sudden silence upon the previously deafening screams of elation. Kurt felt numb, like there was a heavy weight had been dropped on top of his heart, sending it plummeting downwards, sinking right down to the pit of his stomach.

It had been like watching life from the outside in slow-motion. The crowd was muted, their flailing limbs seemed to have been slowed down so they were swaying, and everything lost focus, blurring at the edges until all Kurt could see was Blaine’s face, smiling and laughing with David as they cheered and moved through the crowd towards Roosevelt where he waited in his cart.

As he’d watched the cart slowly roll away from him, Blaine’s face becoming smaller and smaller as got further into the distance, Kurt didn’t even try to mask his tears, letting them fall freely down his face. The numbness had suddenly been replaced with a starp, searing pain right through his chest as the possibilities of forever and _together_ moved away from him, following Blaine into the distance.

And then, despite all he’d learned in the past months, Kurt felt like Blaine was more of a stranger than when they’d first met.

\--

Kurt remembers the first time Blaine kissed him.

Kurt had felt like he was dreaming as he made his way back through the crowd, trying to piece together why everybody was cheering again. How could they, after Blaine had gone away and left so many of them devastated?

The feeling he felt when he was Blaine standing there, shaking hands with David was nothing short of euphoric. He’d tried to tell himself not to get his hopes up, it probably didn’t mean anything; Blaine had surely just returned for some unfinished business and then he’d be on his way to Santa Fe again.

But as Blaine’s eyes locked with his own, Kurt knew instantly that this was it. Blaine had made the decision for both of them, and suddenly all the possibilities of forever and us and together came flooding back like a high tide had washed  
over his body.

His body felt weightless as he flung himself at Blaine, whos arms wrapped around his waist somehow grounding him in the midst of such a surreal moment and then Blaine had leant in and, oh _God_ , there’s no way  Blaine was going to—  
It was heaven.

Kurt’s memories of his thought process when Blaine first kissed him are pretty far and few between, but if he could remember, he would probably tell you how his first thought was how perfectly their lips slotted together, as though they were parts of a jigsaw that were just made to fit together.

And then Blaine had dipped Kurt back a little further, coaxing Kurt’s mouth open and he swiped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, exploring his mouth, and Kurt kissed him back with as much fervour, right arm coming up to wrap around the back of Blaine’s neck, rooting him to his place.

Then, through something as simple and natural as a kiss, all of the feelings came pouring out: _I love you, I forgive you, please be mine, forever_ and suddenly, Kurt felt like he’d known exactly who Blaine Anderson was all along.  



End file.
